


Tremble

by chasexjackson



Series: 30 days of prompts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, mostly comfort tbh i'm tired of suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasexjackson/pseuds/chasexjackson
Summary: Percy hates thunderstorms.He has since he was a baby. One of his first memories is climbing into his mom’s bed in the middle of the night while thunder shook the sky apart and lightning framed the curtains in his bedroom. He remembers the creak of his mom’s bedroom door, her sleep soft voice full of concern, the warmth of the covers as she wrapped him up next to her.It’s almost twenty years later and he’s still left trembling at the first flash of lightning.





	Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> some harmless comforting fluff :)
> 
> thank you soph as usual for inspiring this with your headcanon. i love you this is for you <3

Percy hates thunderstorms.

He has since he was a baby. One of his first memories is climbing into his mom’s bed in the middle of the night while thunder shook the sky apart and lightning framed the curtains in his bedroom. He remembers the creak of his mom’s bedroom door, her sleep soft voice full of concern, the warmth of the covers as she wrapped him up next to her.

It’s almost twenty years later and he’s still left trembling at the first flash of lightning. He knows now, logically, the reason behind this. He has stood in front of a god who has threatened to blow him out of the sky, who has held the physical impossibility of a physical lightning bolt in his hand and wielded it towards Percy. He knows that not every thunderstorm is a threat to his life. He knows, he understands, he fucking gets it. 

Still doesn’t make the trembling stop.

“Baby?”

At the sound of her mumbled voice, Percy turns towards the Annabeth shaped lump sprawled out next to him in bed. She’s lying on her front, one armed tucked beneath the pillow, face smushed against it, muffling her voice.

“Yeah?” He tries to keep his voice steady but it sounds unsteady to his own ears.

Her arm untucks from the pillow and reaches across his chest, hand splaying over his heart. It’s already a small comfort. That is, until another rumble crashes through the air, like a full orchestra of drums against their bedroom window, and his heartbeat picks up again.

Annabeth lets out a sigh and shuffles closer to him, lying on her side against him. Percy crosses his arm over hers as she kisses his shoulder.

“Deep breath,” she soothes. “You’re safe.”

He blows out a breath as the room is illuminated for a blinking moment. He counts,  _ one two, three, four….. Crash _ . Even knowing it’s coming he still jumps. He sighs, annoyed with himself.

“Hey,” Annabeth says, “come here. Come here.”

She wraps her arm more firmly around him and pulls, rolling onto her back and tugging him with her. She sprawls on her back and Percy follows, ending up lying across her chest with one of his legs pushed between hers. They fit together like they always do and Percy feels just a few heartbeats closer to safe.

Annabeth runs her hands over his back and through his hair. “It’s alright.”

Percy groans. “Sorry.”

She presses a kiss into his hair. “What for?”

“Being so needy.”

“Hey, don’t be stupid.” She squeezes him and he burrows his face against her neck. “Remember last week with the spider incident? I would have burned the whole apartment down if not for you.”

Percy laughs, causing them both to bounce. Another flash of lightning against his closed eyelids. He’s cocooned in Annabeth’s warmth now, it affects him a little less.

“We’re a team,” she says. “You and me. We’re supposed to be able to lean on each other.”

“I know,” he says quietly. Thunder rumbles. He kisses her neck and keeps his eyes pressed closed. “Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Annabeth hums. “Well that’s good then. Because I’d planned on keeping you.”

He lifts his head and kisses her, catching more of her chin than her lips in the darkness. She laughs and grabs his chin, pulling him in for a proper kiss.

“I’m planning on keeping you too,” he mumbles, with a smile pressed to hers, before tucking himself back against her neck.

It doesn’t make the fear go away. It doesn’t silence the roaring anxieties in his heart, but it softens them. It makes the noise and the light more bearable. That’s how things have always been with Annabeth at his side; a little easier to tackle. Anything is possible with her next to him. After all, like she said: they’re a team.


End file.
